Lord Fear's Death Note
by Crystal6162
Summary: One day Lord Fear finds a black notebook on the floor. What adventures will he get up to with it? Please don't take this fanfic seriously. It's just a short fun one I wrote because I was bored.


**Lord Fear's Death Note**

Lord Fear was not happy. At all! He was so close to getting his 30th win. All that stood before him was a midget dungeoneer dressed in a shirt and jeans that looked five sizes too big for him; and Lord Fear was about to roast him to death. But once again, like _all_ final confrontations, he lost miserably. How? A doll. You heard me right; a doll beat him. Well…when I say doll, I mean a voodoo doll. Lord Fear burst out laughing when the dungeoneer took this little doll out of his knapsack and even went as far as calling him a baby for having one, but he didn't realise the doll was made to look like him and that the dungeoneer was carrying a needle. And to make a long story short, the dungeoneer escaped with the Sword of Justice and left Lord Fear lying on the ground in agony from pin-pricks.

"HOW DARE THAT LITTLE RASCAL MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME!" he bellowed across the room, slamming his fist down hard on the edge of the Pool of Veracity.

"Lordnessss?" said Lissard, as he slithered to his master's side. "You're not sssstill bothered about the last quesssst, are you?"

"Oh, of course not Lissard! I'm just bellowing about it for no apparent reason, OF COURSE I'M BOTHERED!" Lord Fear continued to bellow.

"W-well what do we do, Lordnessss?" asked Lissard. "We're not giving up, are we?"

"Of course we aren't!" snapped Fear. "But I'm fed up of the normal routine: dungeoneers come in, they fall off the causeways, the goblins munch on them; and then when I finally meet one of them, they always outsmart me! The only time I've ever murdered anyone personally was when I incinerated that old fool, Merlin…"

"But didn't you kill Firesssstorm of Marblehead'ssss previous life, Lordnessss?" Lissard cutted in.

"That doesn't count. I only brainwashed Bal-Shebah, I didn't actually kill him." said Fear.

"Lordnessss, I'm ssssure you'll get a sssspecial kill in the future, I'm ssssure of it!"

"Lissard," Lord Fear said angrily. "When you said you were sure that the troll in the Rift of Angar would 'whomp' the dungeoneers, it never did. When you said you were sure that cross-dressing as Marta would fool Hordriss, you were fooled yourself. And when you said you were sure that vertical shaft would transport Bulstrode up to Dunshelm, we all ended up getting squashed. So now when you say you're 'ssssure' that I'll get a good kill, why I am not convinced?"

"Oh…well…" Lissard tried to think of an answer.

"It was a rhetorical question, you idiot newt! Hold on, why are we even having this conversation? GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"

"Oh…w-well if you ssssay sssso…" Lissard started, but was interrupted by Fear.

"Fine! If you're so reluctant, then I'll go myself!"

Lord Fear stood up and strode towards the door.

"Where are you going, Lordnessss?" asked Lissard.

"Out for a walk," he replied. "You're in charge until I get back."

And with that, he slammed the door behind him.

XXX

The Opposition angrily strode across the gravel paths of Marblehead. He kept imagining that every step he took was squishing a little dungeoneer underneath his boots. But it didn't feel the same, much to his dismay.

Full of anger, the next step he took was more of a stomp which didn't seem very powerful, but seemed to startle some nearby crows, which quickly flew away.

"TREGUARD!" His shout roused some more birds from about a mile away. "SOMEDAY, YOU'LL BE SORRY. YOU'LL SEE! I'LL DEFEAT YOU FOR GOOD!"

'I wish I had a good way to do that though…' he thought.

XXX

From somewhere very far from Lord Fear, but also very close, somebody whispered, "Your wish is my command, hehehe…"

The creature carefully laid a black notebook on the floor and walked off, eating an apple.

XXX

It wasn't long before Lord Fear carried on walking and suddenly stepped on something. He automatically looked down.

"Huh? What's that?" he asked himself as he bent down to pick it up.

It was a large black notebook. On the cover of the book were white letters, which Lord Fear read as 'Death Note'.

'Death Note? Now that sounds like a good read!' thought Fear. But as he flicked through the book, there was no writing to be found.

'Well I guess it's not a good read then,' he thought, annoyed.

He closed the notebook and was about to throw it behind him, but he stopped when suddenly a light from under the cover started to glow a dark purple for a few seconds before subsiding. Lord Fear quickly opened the cover to find that the first page had turned black, and had white writing on it. It seemed to be a list of instructions. Lord Fear decided to read them.

_**Death Note: How to Use**_

_The being whose name is written in this note shall die.  
_

_This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name._

_If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen.  
_

_If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack._

After reading this, Lord Fear didn't jump for joy, he just smirked.

"Impossible," he said to himself. "This must be just a prank."

As soon as he said this, a feather suddenly appeared out of nowhere and floated to Lord Fear's feet. He picked it up and realised that instead of a normal feather, it was actually a quill. A small little piece of paper was attached to the end of the quill that read: '_You may want to use this. No ink needed. ~Ryuk~_'

'Ryuk? Who's that supposed to be?' thought Fear.

Realising that he was asking himself too may questions, Lord Fear placed the quill in between the pages of the notebook and made his way back to Mount Fear.

XXX

"NO BRINKATORE, I AM NOT MOVING BACK TO GOTH!" shouted Fear.

"Well I'm sorry, Lord Fear," Count Brinkatore retorted. "But I was given the planning permission from Lord Dunshelm when you situated yourself in Marblehead. I have to demolish Mount Fear so I can build my coliseum."

As you can see, Lord Fear was talking to Count Brinkatore over Mount Fear.

"Wait, since when was Treguard allowed to do that?" said Lord Fear in alarm. "He doesn't have control over Opposition territory! And why are you building a coliseum? That's old stuff, it's pointless!"

"In answer to your two questions, Fear," replied Count Brinkatore. "Firstly you abandoned Mount Fear when you moved to Goth, making it normal dungeon territory. As Red Death was rotting over your tower, I asked Lord Dunshelm if I could claim the land as my own to build the coliseum and he said I could only if I cleared the rest of the dragon's corpse up. By the time I had done that, you had situated yourself in Marblehead, so I thought you had abandoned Mount Fear for good. When I found out you had moved back here, I postponed the demolition, but my wife wasn't having any of it. And that leads onto your next question. The reason I'm building the coliseum is for my wife's pleasure. So please, for the love of everyone, please move back to Goth!"

"You're losing your hearing in your years, Brinkatore." said Fear. "Now for the last time, I'M NOT MOVING!"

Fear waved his hand across the pool and Brinkatore's face disappeared. His sight was suddenly drawn to the notebook he left on the side of the pool.

'Hmm…I wonder…' he thought. 'Well it's worth a try.'

He reached over, picked up the notebook, opened it and picked up the quill. With a very steady hand, he wrote on the first page 'Count Brinkatore', picturing the count's face at all times.

'Now, what would be a suitable death for that blathering old man?' thought Fear.

He quickly came up with an idea, not wanting the count to simply die from a heart attack. Underneath Brinkatore's name, Fear wrote 'Death by 1000 wasp stings'. A few seconds after he wrote the final word, Count Brinkatore's face appeared in the pool again.

"Now listen, Lord Fear!" he shouted. "This is for everyone's benefit, not just mine! You know what happens when my wife is angry!"

"Ugh, do I..." Fear mumbled to himself.

"Pardon?" asked Brinkatore.

"Aah, n-nothing," Fear said quickly. "But anyways, as you've probably realised, I am the Lord of Technomancy, and you are merely a Count. So I don't think it's wise to try and stand up to me, don't you think?"

"But I have the planning permission! You can't argue to that!"

"Really, old thing? Could you just tell me, when can that permission become invalid?"

"Huh? Why do you want to know?" Brinkatore asked, confused.

"Just tell me." Fear ordered.

"Well…if I decide to refuse the permission or if I die, but I'm unlikely going to do either of those things soon." the count said with a laugh.

"Hmm…don't be so sure." Fear said, grinning to himself.

Brinkatore stopped laughing and looked back at the technosorceror in confusion for a few seconds. But suddenly, a low humming sound began to make itself heard.

"Hmm? Is your pool working properly Fear?" asked Brinkatore. "I think it's starting to make an odd noise."

"Oh no, it's not the Pool of Veracity, old thing," replied Fear, expecting what was going to happen next. "But I think this is where we say 'Farewell'."

"Huh? W-what are-"

He didn't even have time to finish his sentence before a whole herd of wasps came rushing into view and started to attack Count Brinkatore. All that could be heard next was the count's agonising shouts and Lord Fear's laugh of amazement. But soon, Count Brinkatore gave a final cry and disappeared from the pool.

XXX

'Motley. Death by falling off a castle tower.'

"AAAH!"

Lord Fear watched in amusement as the helpless jester fell from the tower.

'Julius Scaramonger. Death by assassin ambush.'

"N-no! Please! I didn't- AAAAH!"

Lord Fear chuckled to himself as blood splattered across the merchant's stall.

'Stilleta. Death by knife backfiring.'

'*gasp* Oh no! UGH!'

Stilleta's knife hit the target, but instead of being embedded into it, it flipped around and rushed right into her heart. Of course, Fear was observing with delight.

"You and me make a good team," he said to the Death Note.

XXX

Whilst Lord Fear was having the time of his life, it was now Treguard who wasn't happy. At all! He had been horrified at all the recent deaths. Never before had he imagined that Aesandre could die of heat. Literally, she and Winteria actually _melted_!

"There's just too many for it to be a coincidence," Treguard said to himself. "What on earth could be happening?"

"Umm…Uncle Treguard?" Reconboo said as he came into the room. "You're talking to yourself again."

"Oh, it's you, Reconboo," Treguard noticed him. "I'm sorry, but I just can't put my finger on what's happening."

"Well isn't _Big Bad Helmet Head_ usually responsible when stuff like this happens?" the feline elf asked.

"Well for once, I seriously doubt it," replied Treguard. "Lord Fear is hopeless when it comes to murdering."

"Fair point, but what other explanation is there?"

Before Treguard could answer that, Kully suddenly rushed into the room.

"Treguard! Reconboo! Come quickly!" she shouted.

"Why? What's the rush, Kully?" asked Treguard.

"It's Majida!" she said quickly. "She's fallen off her magic carpet! I think she's snapped her neck!"

XXX

'Majida. Death by carpet accident.'

"Another one bites the dust!" said Lord Fear. "Now who should I finish off next?"

After much thought…

"Hmm…ah! I have it!"

Lord Fear picked up the quill and was about to write a name down, but then out of nowhere, Lissard snatched it off him.

"I won't let you!" he hissed in Fear's face.

"What are doing, you idiot?" said Fear. "Give me that back!"

"NO!" Lissard shouted. "Thissss issss getting ridiculoussss, Lordnessss! You've become corrupt with thissss notebook. You have to sssstop!"

"Oh, so you choose to stand up to me then, my old newt?" said Fear. "Very well…"

Lord Fear clicked his fingers and the feather came flying from Lissard's hand back to his hand.

"N-no! Lordnessss! I'm ssssorry, pleasssse have mercy!" Lissard quickly begged.

"Mercy? I barely know the meaning of the word!" Fear retorted, as he placed quill to the paper. He quickly wrote down 'Lissard'.

"I think a heart attack will do you good." Fear said mockingly.

"Pleasssse! You can't! Lordness, pleasssse!" Lissard drastically begged.

"Well I'm sorry Lissard, but I just did. And what's done is done."

As Lissard continued to beg, Lord Fear merely looked at him with a nasty smile on his face. And very soon, the heart attack took effect. Lissard slumped to the floor, still desperately trying to beg to Lord Fear, but to no avail as his consciousness slipped away and he lay motionless.

'Now where was I?' thought Fear. 'Oh yes!'

Lord Fear, with his steady hand, wrote down 'Smirkenorff. Death by the Brollachan.'

XXX

"THIS HAS GONE TOO FAR!" Treguard shouted in rage.

He, Pickle, Kully, Crystal and Reconboo, standing outside Knightmare Castle, were looking down at the distorted figures of Hordriss and Sidriss. And I mean _very_ distorted. So distorted, that they seemed to have been merged together to form a body with arms and legs poking out everywhere! It wasn't a pretty sight.

"But what shall we do, master?" asked Pickle.

"There's nothing much we can do," replied Treguard gravely. "We have no idea what's happening."

"Well then let me tell you!"

Everyone spun around to see Lord Fear standing behind them. He was holding what looked like a black book underneath his arm.

"You see? I told you he had something to do with this!" exclaimed Reconboo.

"Nice deduction, big ears," said Fear.

"Fear! Tell us what you've done!" said Treguard. "Have all these innocent people died because of you?"

"Well of course," said Fear. He took the book from under his arm and showed it to them. "This notebook has been very handy quite recently. Allow me to demonstrate."

He opened the book, took a quill from the pages and wrote something down.

"…and that was supposed to do what exactly?" asked Crystal.

"Well it takes a little time to…how should I say…'warm up'."

"Oh come on Fear," said Kully. "I thought you're one for danger, not doodles! You really can be fu-"

Kully was unable to finish her sentence, as suddenly a massive column of fire erupted beneath her feet and engulfed her. The others could only watch in horror as they could just make her out screaming in the explosion of fire. Eventually it stopped and all that remained was Kully, badly burned. She stood for a few seconds before falling down to the floor. As they looked at Lord Fear, he showed them the page on which he'd written on. It read 'Kully. Death by fire eruption.'

"You…you…" Pickle struggled to say something.

"YOU MURDERER!" Reconboo finished off for him. He made a run for Lord Fear and attempter to scratch him, but the Opposition quickly evaded it.

"Nice try, big ears," Fear retorted. "But I can't stay for that. Ciao!"

And with that he ran off quickly.

Although Reconboo was only a teenager who voice was only just beginning to break, he had the quick mind of his mother.

"Come on! After him!" he shouted at the others, as he sped off in pursuit. Crystal was quick to follow him whilst the other two, unfortunately, were a bit slower.

XXX

What shocked Crystal was that Lord Fear was faster than she thought. No matter how much she ran, she couldn't seem to catch up with him.

"Don't give up, mum!" Reconboo shouted as he was jumping from the trees above her. "We'll get him soon!"

Crystal acknowledged this and looked ahead as she ran as fast as she can, but automatically regretted it, as what she saw before her, she knew would spell disaster.

_Fear was writing in the notebook!_

"Crystal!" she heard Pickle shout from behind her. "Have you caught him yet?"

"Not yet!" she shouted back. "Almost!"

But she was suddenly halted when she heard a shout from above her. In a second, Reconboo thudded to the ground beside her with his head at a disturbing angle. Crystal looked at Lord Fear in horror, whilst he had stopped and was laughing in a menacing way. Treguard and Pickle caught up with the Cat Demon and looked at Reconboo's corpse in shock.

'Two down, three to go,' thought Fear in amusement. He took two clean pages and began to write on them quickly.

"Oh no! Stop him!" Pickle shouted and quickly ran forward to attack him (even though he didn't have a weapon). The other two followed and were all about to land a combo attack, but suddenly a bolt of lightning appeared from the clear sky above and make contact with Pickle, who shuddered violently before falling down dead. This took the other two's minds off Fear, which gave him time to write down something else on another page.

"Y-you heartless maniac!" Crystal shouted at him.

"Nice description, kitten whiskers. I am indeed without a heart." said Fear with a smirk. "Now it's time for you to follow suit."

And he was right. Crystal suddenly felt a horrific pain in her chest which made her drop to her knees. Whilst Treguard was distracted by this, Lord Fear saw his chance and knocked the dungeon master down with a fireball. He threw the notebook to the left of him and stood over the old man with a look of triumph across his face.

"Now Treguard," said Fear. "Finally, it's game over for you. And I think you deserve something a bit more gory than a mere fireball. So make yourself comfortable."

As Fear took a small dagger out of his belt and bent over the helpless Treguard, Crystal noticed the notebook on the floor and more-or-less crawled over to retrieve it. She opened the pages where the quill had been placed and saw Fear's writing. She had trouble making out the words, as she was only just learning how to read English, but she managed to translate them as 'Reconboo. Death by falling out of a tree.' With the strength she had left, she turned over the page and read 'Pickle. Death by lightning bolt.' and 'Crystal'. Once again she turned over the page and read 'Treguard. Death by my own hand.'

"*cough* *cough* …w-well maybe…" she whispered. "…it's time you s-see…what you've really done."

She picked up the quill and struggled to make pen touch paper.

'Let's just hope this book understands Cat Demon writing,' thought Crystal. With a shaking hand, she wrote in her own language 'Lord Fear. Death by regret.' As she wrote this, she heard a blood gurgling cry coming from behind her. Before she could turn around to see what Fear was doing, her consciousness began to dwindle before it flickered out and died, along with her.

XXX

Treguard gave a final cry and fell still, with a line of blood trailing from his mouth. Lord Fear pulled the dagger out of his chest and looked at Treguard for a few seconds.

"…what have I done?" he said to himself.

He looked around, first to Reconboo and his distorted neck; then to Pickle and his scorched body; then to Crystal slumped by the Death Note and then back to Treguard, his face one of regret.

"I-I really am a maniac."

He then looked to the dagger he was holding, which was covered in Treguard's blood. He thought there was only one thing left to do. In a second, he drove the dagger into his right lung, underneath his breastplate.

"Never again…will I murder the innocent…" were Lord Fear's last words before be began to cough up blood and collapsed on the ground.

XXX

From somewhere very far from the five corpses, but also very close, a creature walked towards the scene and picked up the notebook and quill next to the dead Cat Demon. He then looked to Lord Fear.

"Now this was an interesting owner," he said. "I won't be forgetting him for a while."

And with that he walked away, eating an apple.

XXX


End file.
